White's Sexy Adventures
by Pokerotic22
Summary: Follow White on her journey of catching Pokemon and seducing her prey!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name's White. Today is the day I start my Pokémon journey through Unova. I stood naked in my room as I decided what would be best to wear. Any guy would've been driven crazy if they saw through my window. But I could care less. Let the world see this nice piece of work. After deliberating with myself, I finally decided on short shorts, a white top with a black vest. And to top it off, my hat with a Pink Pokéball on it. I put my tennis shoes on and headed downstairs. "Bye Mom, I'm finally off to my Pokémon Adventure!" I called as I ran out the door. I didn't hear or wait for a reply as I ran to Professor Juniper's lab.

I had decided to go commando on this trip, no bra or panties. I always enjoyed not wearing them, plus it would make it easier to get down and dirty when I needed to. I made it to Professor Juniper's lab only to see the MILF on her knees sucking off one of her aides. As much as I wanted to join in, I had an adventure to go on. "Umm, Professor Juniper?" I said a bit loudly. She gasped as she heard me, just in time for the lucky aide to blow his load all over her face.

"Oh, hi White, give me a few minutes to clean up." She winked. Professor MILF went into a different room to "clean" up. I sat down in a chair and impatiently waited for her. After a few minutes she came back in, her face now clean of cum. "Hey White, sorry you had to see that." The Professor winked at me. I knew she wasn't sorry at all. Probably even a bit disappointed I didn't join in on it. "Now let's get you ready for your adventure." She walked over to a table and picked up a tray with three Pokéballs on it, along with a pink and black Pokédex. "Here are the three starter Pokémon, pick whichever you want." She smiled. My hand hovered back and forth over the three balls.

"Hmm…I pick…." After quick thinking, I finally picked… "Snivy." I grabbed the Pokéball and the Pokédex.

"Great choice." Juniper smiled. She handed me a very cute purse. "Here's some extra supplies for your journey."

I looked inside. In the bag were five Pokéballs, five Potions, a one man tent, a bit of food, and basic cooking supplies. "Thank you Professor." I said my goodbyes and headed out to Route 1. I travelled in silence for a few hours and could see the darkness approaching. I decided to set up camp and let Snivy out, as I hadn't even met the Snake Pokémon yet. "Okay Snivy, come on out!" I threw the Pokéball and out came the Grass-type. "Okay Snivy, why don't you collect some kindling and I'll get the tent set up, sound good?"

Snivy nodded and ran off into the woods. A few minutes went by and I had set up the tent. That was when I heard odd noises coming from the bushes to my right.

"Lil! Lil! Lil!" One voice said.

"Pat! Patrat!" Another groaned.

I decided to investigate the sounds. So I crept over to the bushes very quietly to see something very shocking. A Patrat was making a Lillipup his bitch (no pun intended). He had her up against a rock and was thrusting his brown cock into the Lillipup's wet pussy. Now, they were Pokémon, but sex was sex, and this just plain out aroused me. I could already feel my nipples getting hard. I sat down near the tent and leaned up against a rock. I stuck one hand up my shirt and the other down my shorts. I began fingering my increasingly wet womanhood and fondling one of my breasts. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Hey, what can I say? I'm awesome at pleasuring myself when I needed to. My eyes were closed so I was oblivious to what was going on around me. This was all that I cared about, making myself feel awesome.

"Sni…?" A new voice gasped.

I opened my eyes in shock as I saw Snivy approach wide-eyed. It had dropped the kindling nearby. "Oh, Snivy, I didn't know you were there." I was about to stand up and dust myself off, but something caught me by surprise. Snivy was very aroused. There was a small puddle of her juices on the ground. Yes, HER. I had always thought Snivy was a boy, but nope, Snivy was a girl. "Snivy? Are you…horny?" I wasn't sure if she could understand the slang term, but I did get a nod. Well, let's see, we were both aroused. That's when an idea popped into my head. "Snivy, would you like…to satisfy each other?" I asked hesitantly. As I said this, I knelt down closer to her. Snivy said nothing, but pulled me into an awesome kiss. Now, you may be thinking, it's a Pokémon, they don't kiss. But let me tell you something, Snivy obviously knew how to pleasure humans. It made me wonder what she did back at the lab. I could feel Snivy's soft tongue probe my mouth in an oddly sexy way.

A vine came from Snivy's shoulder and slid into my shorts. I gasped a little as Snivy began rubbing my clit with the tip of the vine. Snivy began slowly laying me down, until the small Pokémon was on top of me. As she kissed me and rubbed my clit, she used another vine to pull my shirt over my head(breaking the kiss literally for half a second) and onto the ground, leaving my vest and hat on. My large B-Cup breasts bounced free. Snivy broke the kiss one last time and positioned her wet pussy over my mouth. I held Snivy's waist with both hands and began eating her out, slowly at first.

"Sniiii!" Snivy moaned in pleasure. She used both of her vines to put my shorts down around my ankles, but did nothing more, which disappointed me, but I continued eating her out, a bit more ferociously now. Then all of a sudden, something furry removed my shorts completely and shoved its rock-hard member into me. I cried out in pleasure. Later I found out this was the same Patrat that had fucked that Lillipup. No wonder the Dog Pokémon had been moaning so loudly. Patrat was awesome. He fucked me hard. So hard, my breasts were bouncing as he pounded into me, that is pretty impressive for a little guy.

I was about to ask my lover to go harder when all of a sudden, something prodded my "back entrance." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of Snivy's vines had snuck under me and up in my ass. I moaned with such pleasure. Snivy finally closed the deal and penetrated me with her vine and began assfucking me. I moaned very loudly now, I was surprised no one else came to investigate, not that I would care. I ate out Snivy very aggressively now and her moment finally came.

"SNIIIIIVY!" Snivy let out her juices into my mouth and I swallowed every last bit. She didn't taste half bad. Now it was my other lover's turn to get some. I could tell he was close because he was pounding me faster. I stopped him mid-hump and finally saw his identity. Like I said, the Patrat from before. "Oh, so you wanted more huh?" I smiled. I removed his cock from me and lay down on my stomach in front of him. "Let me do something that Lillipup couldn't do." I grasped his dick and began jacking him off. Snivy took this opportunity to stick her second vine into my pussy. The sensation of having her vines in my holes was weird, but it worked all the same. I winked at Patrat and began sucking his 4-inch brown cock. He put a paw on my head and began pushing me up and down on his cock. Finally here it came; he moaned very loudly and let out his load down my throat. I took my mouth from his dick with a "pop" sound. "Mmm, that was actually pretty fun." I smiled. Snivy removed herself from my holes, pity. I looked down at the slowly softening Patrat. "Hey, would you like to come along with me?" I asked. It would be nice to have a cock like his around. Patrat nodded with a smile. I walked over to my purse and pulled out a Pokéball. "Alright, Pokéball, go!" I threw the Pokéball in the nude. The ball absorbed Patrat in a red light. The ball dropped onto the grass and began shaking and beeping. Finally, a white flash came from the button of the ball, and Patrat was caught.

"This is going to be the best adventure ever." I smiled deviously.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's White again! Anyways, I woke up the next morning after the best night of my life. I had decided to sleep in what I had been wearing the previous night, my black vest and my hat. My clothes were still outside on the ground. Snivy and Patrat were lying in the tent next to me. I decided it'd be best to get up and get started with the day. I crawled out of the tent and found my clothes near the tent. "As comfortable as I am now, it'd probably be better to wear clothing." I sighed in disappointment.

I put my clothes back on, it felt kind of weird after being in the nude all night. I recalled my two fuck buddies to their Pokéballs and began packing up. After all my stuff was packed safely into my purse, I began walking to Accumula Town. Ha, AcCUMula Town. Hopefully it speaks for itself. It was not long before I arrived in the rather large town. I knew my Pokémon were tired so I decided the Pokémon center would be a good place to go. I walked through the sliding doors and headed for the Healing Center. However, when I got there, there was no Nurse Joy to be found. "Oh what the hell!" I growled. I turned to leave the facility when I found Nurse Joy.

She was behind the Pokémart counter with the two salesmen. Her dress was hiked up to her waist and she was blowing one guy while the other pounded her from behind. "Bitch…" I sighed. I decided to take matters into my own hands so I climbed over the Healing Center counter and healed my Pokémon on my own. By the time I had left, Joy was riding a guy in her ass while the other pounded her pussy. "I was supposed to do that…" I sighed as I left the building. So much for getting free stuff. I made my way towards Route 2's entrance when I saw a bunch of people crowding around a group of men and women wearing what appeared to be knight's costumes.

A man in a purple and white cloak with gold designs was ranting about how we should release our Pokémon or something. I didn't really care. What I did care about was a boy in the audience. He was wearking khakis with a white shirt. His green hair held a black and white hat on top. He had been eyeing me the whole time I had been standing there. When the speech ended and the Halloween clowns left, the boy walked over to me. "Your Pokémon, they speak to me." He said. I looked at him, confused.

His eyes opened wide. "You did…THAT with your Pokémon?"

"Hell yeah I did and it was awesome!" I retorted.

"I'll show you how to treat Pokémon!" He growled. The boy pulled out a Pokéball.

"Umm, you want to battle?" A devious idea came into mind. "Sure I'll 'battle' you, but let's go somewhere a bit more private." I grabbed his hand and led him into the Route 2 transfer building. No one was inside, so I pulled him behind the front desk. "Don't worry, this 'battle' will be awesome."

He looked at me in confusion. "What are you talking about you bitch?" The boy questioned angrily.

"Let me show you." I knelt down in front of him and undid his pants, letting them fall to the ground.

"W-What are you doing?" He gasped.

"Shhhh, let little old White take care of you." I winked. I pulled down his boxers and his slowly hardening cock popped out. "Oooh, already hard are we?" I smiled sexily. I grasped his cock and slowly licked the shaft.

He gasped in pleasure. I knew this wasn't what he wanted, but he would like it a lot soon enough. I swirled my tongue around the tip. The pleasure it gave him had him leaning against the counter. "Is that really all it takes to get you off?" I whispered.

He growled at me but showed no intention of stopping me. I stood up and slowly began to strip for him. I threw my hat and vest to the ground, turning around. Slowly, I began to take my shirt off, then throwing it to the ground. He could probably see a bit of side boob but he didn't get much. Last but not least, I bent over, pressed against the wall, I slowly took off my shorts.

He just stared at my mighty fine ass. "You like what you see?" I winked. He nodded, speechless. I turned to him, my boobs bouncing a bit as I did so. I knelt back down to him and began full on blowing him. I went right into it, going fast and hard. He put his hand on my head and forced me into a deep throat, which I didn't mind. I gagged loudly and he let me go. I gave him a sexy wink then wrapped my breasts around his cock. His six-inch cock felt awesome between my boobs. I rubbed my boobs up and down his shaft and got a loud moan from him.

"You so sure I was bad to my Pokémon now huh?" I asked forcefully.

He moaned in pleasure, which I assumed was a "Your Pokémon are lucky little beasts."

"I'm cumming….!" He groaned and a few seconds later, I had a face full of cum. I licked around my lips to get some of it off, but didn't bother with the rest, it'd be a good treat later.

"Now I'll show you what I can really do." I smiled. I leaned against the desk, ass out towards him. He came up behind me and plunged deep inside me. "OH GOD!" I screamed. He was awesome. He delved straight into my pussy like he was born to do it. "OOOOOOH GOD!" I screamed like a little girl. I hoped I saw this guy again. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Make me your horny bitch!" I cried out. This encouraged him, because he went even faster. Any second now and I'd let it burst. "I'M CUMMING!" We said in unison. He let out his seed into me and he pulled out a cock drenched in my juices.

"Don't think you're done yet." I winked. He clearly got the message and went through my back door. His cock was so big in my ass it hurt. But you know what, the slut inside me loved it. "Oh god, yeah! Fuck that ass! Fuck it good!" I moaned. We switched to missionary position on the floor and he once again plunged into my ass. "Oh god, fuck!" I screamed.

He blew his last load in my ass and I just lied there. That was some damn good sex right there. I sat up, cleaning up the cum on my face. "Call me sometime." I winked, pulling out my Xtransciever number from my purse. "We can have some more fun then." I pulled him into a tongue-wrestling kiss. "I'll see you later, by the way, my name's White."

"N." He replied. I assumed that was his name. Once I was fully dressed I headed out onto Route 2, only to see three very horny "Youngster" trainers who had been jacking off to the sounds of that awesome sex I had just had. "Okay boys, who's first?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

I cleaned myself up and left the three exhausted "Youngsters" where they lay. I had fucked them real good. The little amateurs had been no match for me. "Bye kiddos." I winked. I made my way through the Route with a basic method. "Suck off or eat out anything that challenges me." I said to myself. You could call me a slut or you could call me clever. Your choice. Soon I had finally made it, Strialton City. Soon enough I'd challenge the Gym here. First however, I wanted to check the place out. I was enjoying the sights when a woman with purple hair down to her waist wearing a white lab coat ran up to me. Quick note about this girl, she's one of those nerdy babes. She was definitely hot let me tell you, but she was a big nerd. However, I could tell she had been with someone recently because her hair was a little screwed up and her bra-covered breasts could be seen because her labcoat was not buttoned up at the top.

"Oh hi." She said, fixing her glasses.

"Umm hey, can I help you?" I asked her.

"I sure hope so, my name's Makomo." The nerdy girl explained.

"I'm White, what can I help you with?" I asked again.

"Can you come to my lab with me, I need help with my research." She explained.

"Sure why not." I responded. Now kids, unless you're a slut like me, don't just go into random people's homes. I followed her back to her house, staring at her nice ass the whole way. We got inside and upstairs to find another nerdy brunette girl laying on the bed naked.

"She was one of the test subjects." Makomo explained.

"Test subjects?" I asked. If it involved sex, sure why not?

"Yes, I need to see if a certain feeling affects the Dream Mist that Musharna release." Makomo explained.

"So you want me to have sex with your Musharna?" I asked her. In the corner of the room, a Musharna was sleeping while releasing blue Dream Smoke.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind, I know its kind of distur-WOAH!" Makomo gasped. In a matter of a few seconds, I had stripped down into nothing but my hat and shoes.

"Well? Let's get started." I winked.

Musharna's eyes opened and the first thing the Pokémon saw was my naked form. The Dream Pokémon floated over to me and began fondling my breasts and licking my neck. "Ooooh…" I moaned a little. I went down to its crotch area to learn it was definitely a girl. My index and middle fingers began probing deep inside the pink Pokémon's pussy.

"Muuu…." It groaned as it continued fondling my breasts. It lowered its head and began sucking on my left tit while fondling the other breast. It slowly guided me to a bed and lied me down all while not breaking body contact. My right hand rested on the back of its head while my other hand continued to finger the sex beast. "Oh my god…" I moaned as it bit my nipple gently. "Oh show me what you've got you sex beast." I groaned rather loudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Makomo making sweet love to the brunette girl who I guessed had gone a round with Musharna before me. I pulled Musharna into a tongue wrestling kiss.

I still always found it weird when I kissed a Pokémon but I was also too aroused to care. Musharna broke the kiss and turned its body around so we were in a sixty-nine position. I began eating her out as she did to me. This Pokémon was a goddess. She ate me out like it was her job. "Fuuuuuuck…." I groaned. I could barely eat her out she was so good. "Musharna…eat me clean, make sure there isn't anything left." Musharna took this as a challenge and I came all over the Pokémon's face. Makomo saw this and stopped us. "Okay, now its time for something different." Makomo pulled something out of her desk and strapped it onto Musharna. The Dream Eater Pokémon now wore a strap-on dildo. This was definitely interesting. Musharna grabbed my legs and put them over her shoulders and began thrusting into me hard. "OH GOD!" I gasped. The dildo was eight-inches long and was going all the way in. "GOD….FUCK!" I screamed out in pleasure. Even N couldn't compare to this. Musharna was dominating me, truly making me her bitch. "OH GOD MUSHARNA!" I screamed. We switched so I was laying on top of Musharna, though it was an awkward position on the Pokémon, she didn't care and began thrusting into me anyways.

A few minutes into it, I felt another fake cock probing my asshole. Makomo had strapped on a dildo an inch smaller than Musharna's and was about to fuck me good. Makomo went into my ass full force, her large C-Cup breasts bouncing as she did so. "OH! MY! GOD!" I screamed out in both pain and pleasure. I was about to scream again when I got a face full of pussy. The brunette from before was standing over me with her pussy in my face. Without even thinking I began eating this bitch out. I didn't know who she was but was too busy being fucked like a slut to care. The brunette fondled her small B-Cup breasts as she moaned and got eaten out.

"I'M CUMMING!" I cried out, releasing my juices all over Musharna and her dildo. I removed myself from Musharna, careful to leave Makomo in my ass. I took Musharna's dildo from her waist and put it on myself. "Time for a fuck chain." Makomo and I were on our knees, Makomo still fucking me from behind. I motioned the brunette in front of me. The girl got on all fours in front of me and I pounded straight into her pussy while Makomo fucked me from behind. Musharna forced the brunette's head down into her pussy. Everytime I slid out of the brunette I got an ass load of dildo from Makomo. This was just awesome, probably the best sex of my life.

"Mu! MUSHARNA!" Musharna came all over the brunette's face. The girl didn't even bother to eat any of it, she just let it stay on her face, which honestly looked pretty sexy. We changed positions again so I was on bottom, Makomo taking it in the ass in reverse cowgirl position while the brunette pounded Makomo with a strap on. Musharna rode my face, ready to give me another round of her cum. The brunette and I pounded Makomo real hard. The bitch was screaming loud as hell. Damn I didn't mind, I was too busy eating out Musharna. Soon enough, Makomo came all over the Brunette and I while Musharna came all over my face.

We finally decided enough was enough and cleaned ourselves up. Once we were all dressed again, I gave the girls my number. "Give me a call will ya?" I smiled.

"Yeah sure." Makomo smiled, kissing me on the cheek. As I was leaving she stopped me. "Wait!" She handed me a strap-on. "If you ever want to give a girl a good time, this might help." Makomo demonstrated how the dildo actually could change sizes. From 2 inches all the way to 10 inches.

"I'll be sure to remember it." I winked, and then made my way out of there. There was still one place I wanted to check out, the Dream Yard, so I decided to head that way.


	4. Chapter 4

After a short hike, I had made it to the Dreamyard. It really wasn't much to look at to be honest. Just a bunch of broken walls. "This is the Dreamyard huh? Boring." I sighed. I began to turn back when I heard a curious cry.

"Oh yeah Pansage! Make me yours! Oh god!" What could be going on over there? I decided to investigate, even though I already knew what was happening. When I found the source of the noise, I was not at all shocked or stunned. There was a seventeen year old chick being fucked doggy-style by a well-endowed Pansage. She was completely oblivious to my presence as her A-Cup breasts bounced slightly from the force of Pansage's thrusts. "Oh god Pansage! Harder!" Pansage began to speed up and I knew he was about to blow his load. "PAAAAANSAGE!" Pansage let out one final thrust and let his cum fill up the girl. She dusted herself off and saw that I had been watching.

"Oh my!" She covered herself up. "What do you think you're doing?" She yelled at me.

"Watching." I replied.

"You sick pervert! How dare you spy on me!" She continued to rant on in the nude about how I was rude and perverted. While she was distracted I decided to investigate the other Pokéballs she had. One supposedly contained a Panpour. I hid the ball in my bag. "Oh you're so right, I shouldn't have spied, I'll leave now." I gave a devious smile and walked away. I was about to head to the Striaton Gym when I heard angry yelling coming from the Dreamyard. "Now what could that be?" I wondered, deciding to investigate. I poked my head in to see two of those costumed freaks from Accumula Town beating up on a Munna. One happened to be a guy, the other being a woman.

"I should probably stop them." I smiled. Devious and lustful thoughts began to fill my head. I ran towards the two weirdos. "Hey, stop that!" I growled at them.

The male looked at me with an evil grin. "And what if we don't?"

I took out a Pokéball. "I'll show you."

They both smiled, taking out Pokéballs of their own. Hook, line, and sinker. I stood up straight, returning the Pokéball. "Or, I have another idea."

The two bozos seemed confused. "What do you mean kid?" The girl asked.

"If you two leave the Pokémon here alone, I'm yours to do with as you please." I cupped my clothed breasts as I said this, giving them a wink. I could tell neither of them had had sex in a while, because they seemed to agree. The male took off his tunic and I walked over to him sexily. "How may I serve you?" I bowed stupidly. The man grabbed me and pushed me up against a wall, very hard I might add. He pulled me into a forceful kiss that I enjoyed very much. He squeezed one of my breasts very hard, almost to where it hurt, but I had some experience, so it wasn't so bad.

He "forced" me down to my knees and threw his black pants to the ground. No boxers, no problem. He grabbed my head and began face humping me with his three inch cock. Yeah, not that big, but whatever. I pretended to gag and made slurping sounds as he humped my face. It seemed to arouse him, because not a minute later he let loose his seed into my mouth. I swallowed it with ease. "Is that all you've got?" I taunted.

He stood me up, turned me around, and pressed me against the wall again. The man pulled my shorts down with such force, I thought they'd rip, not that it'd be that big of a deal. I would walk around half-naked if I had to. He shoved his small cock into my ass immediately. It hurt just a bit, considering he wasn't well lubricated, but it was still only three inches, no big deal. I pretended to moan in pain/pleasure. He wasn't very good at all.

He continued fucking me in the ass for a couple minutes before blowing another load. "Oh god…please no more…" I fake pleaded. He smiled evilly and threw me on the ground a bit too hard before going into missionary position. He pulled my legs over his shoulders and began fucking my pussy hard. "Oh god! Please stop!" I cried out. I was going to make another fake plead but the woman had decided to take action.

She had removed her pants and forced her pussy into my mouth. She grinded against my face as I ate her out. She removed her own tunic and her D-Cups, bounced free. "Yeah that's right little girl, you can't handle Team Plasma can you?" The woman said victoriously. I tried to yell out "No!" but I was too busy eating out this bitch.

As I was fucked by the two Plasma Grunts, I couldn't help but laugh inside at how easy it had been to seduce them. However, it looked like they were finishing up. Both yelled in unison, "I'M CUMMING!" I got a load of cum in my pussy and my face was covered in the woman's juices. They redressed themselves as I lay on the ground, acting defeated.

"That'll teach you not to mess with us!" The male laughed in victory. They both left and I pulled my shorts up.

"That was too easy." I smirked. Well, now it was time for the Striaton Gym "challenge."


	5. Chapter 5

I skipped along innocently through the forest path that led back to Striaton City. As I approached the Gym I realized that the day had gotten away from me. Well, that's what happens when you trick Team Plasma Grunts into fucking you. I decided that tomorrow would be the day to challenge the gym.

I found the local hotel and checked in. I walked quickly up to my room so no one would bother me. That Plasma Guy's cock left me wanting more, because if you didn't notice, he wasn't packing much. I decided it was time to see what Panpour had downstairs. I made sure the door was locked and located Panpour's Pokéball. "Alright Panpour, come on out!" Panpour appeared in a flash of white light as I threw the Pokéball. The Pokémon carried a stupidly happy expression at all times, but maybe he'd be good in the sack.

"Alright Panpour, I want you to make love to me." I declared.

Panpour cocked his head. "Pan?"

I sighed. He was a bit too innocent, but I'd soon change that. I removed my shirt and shorts, making sure to keep my vest and hat on. I sat on the bed so he could get a good view.

Spreading my legs, I pointed at my already moist womanhood. "See this Panpour?"

I could tell he could, because he seemed to already be getting hard. "You're gonna go inside of it and give me pleasure." His innocence was preventing him from being fully erect, so I figured I'd help him out. I laid my mostly naked body so my head was between his crotch. "You'll like this Panpour." I grasped his currently 4-inch cock and began stroking it slowly.

"Pan…" He tensed a bit.

"It's okay, let me take good care of you." I winked at him, then placing my lips on the head of his continuously hardening member. I could tell by now, he was definitely getting aroused now.I engulfed his now 6 inches into my mouth and began sucking furiously. I bobbed my head up and down with great speed, making slurping sounds that were sure to turn the small monkey on. I knew it was working because he grabbed the back of my head and began bobbing me faster.

At last he was fully into it as he forced me to deepthroat him. I gagged loudly on his cock and he let me go. "You aren't half bad." I kissed him on the cheek. I laid on my back and spread my legs wide open. Panpour got the idea, grabbing his cock and slowly sliding it inside me.

The next morning, I woke up with Panpour still inside me, still asleep. "Aww, how cute." I smiled, finding his Pokéball and recalling the horny monkey. I got myself cleaned up and dressed so I could go challenge the Gym.

After a short walk from the hotel I found myself at the Strialton Gym. It was fairly small, but I'm sure it did the job. I made my way through, battling any gym trainers that were blocking my path. "Man this is just too easy." I giggled.

Finally, I came upon the Gym Leaders. "Hey, you guys! I came to challenge your gym!" I said, it was kind of a stupid line I guess, but whatever. Chili, the Fire Type expert of the trio stepped forward.

"So, you picked Snivy, correct?" Chili asked me.

"Yes I sure did." I replied to him with confidence.

"Very well, then I am your opponent." He said.

We battled for a matter of fifteen, maybe twenty minutes, but even with Panpour's type advantage, Chili had beaten me much too easily. The two other brothers, Cilan and Cress were holding their hysterics back. I recalled my Pokemon and gave them a pouting face.

"Oh, you and your Pokemon are just too strong for mine." I bit my lip, trying to look sad and defeated. "Isn't there any other way I could go about getting the badge?"

Chili looked at me weirdly. "What do you have in mind? We don't just give out badges." Chili said sternly. I straightened out my arms, locking my hands together so my breasts were squeezed and appeared a bit bigger. "Oh I'm sure I could convince you." I winked.

Chili gave me a quizzical look. "What're you do-!?" I cut him off as I pulled him into an intense kiss. He was caught off guard but eventually just went with it. For whatever reason, Cress nor Cilan seemed to try and stop me. I pulled out of the kiss and gave him a seductive look.

"How about that?" I said seductively.

He tried to hide his excitement. "Show me what you can really do." I smiled and got down on my knees. I removed his apron and began undoing his pants. As soon as they were off I pulled his slowly hardening dick out of his boxers. He was only about five inches but I wanted my badge. I licked up his shaft and around the tip. Drops of precum already were leaking out.

"Don't waste all of your juices just yet big boy." I said before sucking his dick into my mouth. I slurped loudly and cupped his balls in my hand. He groaned in pleasure as he began pushing my head farther down his shaft. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Cilan and Cress jacking off to the scene. No doubt any Gym Trainers watching were also masturbating or having intercourse with their fellow trainers.

I stopped just for a moment to pull my shirt up just over my breasts, then I went for one of his balls. I sucked his testicle into my mouth and jacked him off. "Oh my god yes!" Chili groaned in pleasure. "I'm cumming!" He cried out. I sat in front of his twitching member and waited for his juices to come forth. Soon enough, his love juices spurted out all over my face and mouth. I cleaned up most of the work Chili had done. "Mmm, nice and hot, just how I like it." I smiled up at him. The fire typed Gym Leader stood me up and pressed my front side against the wall and slowly began taking my shorts off and around my ankles. He lined up his rod with my wet pussy and thrusted in full force.

I moaned loudly as he put the 7-inch cock into my hole. "Ohh fuck yeah. Fuck me!" He thrusted harder into me, making me kind of uncomfortable against the wall, but whatever it took for a gym badge. He leaned in and pulled me into a kiss as he continued to pretty much make me his bitch. I forced my tongue into his mouth as he continued to hump my pussy. A few minutes later he yelled out again, "I'm cumming!" I let him cum inside me, I was on birth control anyways, so it didn't really matter. Chili took his dick out of me and I looked at the other gym leaders with a seductive look.

I raised my hand and gestured for them to come over. Soon I was on my knees with all three surrounding me. I took Cress into my mouth and began jacking off the other two. Cress didn't wait long before he grabbed my ponytail and used it to face hump me. I gagged loudly as he forced me into a deep throat. And I mean, he REALLY forced me, I didn't just let him do it. These guys meant business. Cress removed himself as I mounted Cilan in a reverse cowgirl position. I took his modest four-inch hard on into my ass and he immediately began thrusting up into my ass vigorously.

I pretty much squealed like a little girl at that point. "Ooooooh harder!" I squealed out loudly. It wasn't too long before Cress came up to my front side and thrust his dick in quickly into my pussy. "OH! GOD!" I screamed. Having a dick in my ass at all was awesome, but now I had a big cock in my pussy too? I was in fucking heaven at that point. "Yeah, fuck my pussy!" I said aggressively to Cress with a lust-filled gaze.

Soon enough, Gym Leader number three came up to my head and I began sucking his cock like I was born to do it. There I was, being fucked by three guys at the exact same time. Was I a slut? Probably. Did I give a flying fuck? HELL. NO.

All three boys were DOMINATING me. When one guy would pull away even slightly, another one would thrust as hard as he could into me. Cilan's cock slipped out of my mouth as I cried out at the top of my lungs "I'M CUMMING!" My juices squirted out all over onto Cress' cock. It wasn't long after that the three boys came into their respective holes.

After we got all cleaned up, Chili personally handed me the gym badge. "Here ya go, you've earned it." The Fire-type trainer said with a wink. I pulled him into one last tongue wrestling kiss.

"I had fun." I smiled naughtily. "I'll definitely be back." And with that, I left the Gym with my first badge.


End file.
